guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secondary professions for a Mesmer
Mesmers use the power of a foe against it, and have builds to counter almost every class, however, focused skills make them highly situational, and often are useless in areas they are not prepared for. Always remember, when choosing secondary skills, that native skills often have better synergy with the profession's purpose, interact better with the profession's other skills, and benefit from runes. Mesmer Warrior *Illusionary Weaponry with some combination of the IAS Warrior skills to provides ample pressure damage. However, the lighter armor of a Mesmer makes this a very difficult role to play- a Tactics shield and defensive Tactics skills such as Riposte and Defensive Stance can mitigate this to some degree. An axe or sword can be used for a faster attack speed, while a scythe can be used to strike multiple targets. Mesmer Ranger *This profession combination provides little benefit for a Mesmer primary. Mesmer Monk *The "Rezmer", a fast casting resurrection specialist, is a feature in some forms of PvP play. *Because Mesmers have many skills that affect Signets, they can accelerate damage using Smiting Prayers Signets. *Repeatable resurrection spells are often beneficial in PvE. Mesmer Necromancer *Me/N is a profession combination usually associated with specialization in status effects like hexes. This mix has access to a wide range of hexes from both professions, but care should be taken to ensure splitting attributes in this way does not hamper the effectiveness of these combinations. *Soul Barbs compounds the damage of the numerous Mesmer hexes. *Fragility, along with several Necromancer spells that cause conditions (such as Virulence), can be a powerful combination. Mesmer Elementalist *The Mesmer/Elementalist can take advantage of the Mesmer's Fast Casting attribute with the Elementalist's high damage spells to create large amounts of damage, but the lack of energy storage makes this style of play challenging. Channeling is very handy here. *Many Mesmer skills allow for energy to be gained quickly such as Shame, Auspicious Incantation, Energy Tap, and Ether Signet which some what makes up for the lack of the Elementalist attribute energy storage. *Fast Casting can be used to take advantage of some of the timing-based effects offered by the Elementalist class, such as knockdowns with Gale. *Glyph of Lesser Energy can be used to reduce costly spells. Mesmer Assassin *Daggers, due to the chance of double strikes, have a "faster" attack speed than Swords and Axes, and can be better for Illusionary Weaponry. However, using them sacrifices the usual bonuses a shield provides. *Feigned Neutrality and/or Dark Escape can be used while attacking with Illusionary Weaponry, as your attacks never hit. Mesmer Ritualist *Fast Casting affects both Item Spells and Weapon Spells, but not Binding Rituals. *Fast Casting can be combined with damage skills from the Channeling line to provide a fast spike. *Repeatable resurrection spells are often beneficial in PvE. Mesmer Paragon This profession combination provides little benefit for a Mesmer primary. Mesmer Dervish *Dervish protective and healing skills can be very helpful for Mesmers who may find themselves hunted by opponents. *Illusionary Weaponry can be used with defensive skills and cover enchantments from the Earth Prayers attribute. An axe or sword can be used for a faster attack speed, while a scythe can be used to strike multiple targets. Mesmer